a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to backpack accessories and more particularly to a backpack modified to support and hold an umbrella and a child. More specifically, the backpack is adapted to hold an open umbrella thereby protecting the wearer.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Umbrellas are one of the few means that provide protection against the elements, including rain, snow or direct sunlight. One major inconvenience of umbrellas is that they require a person to hold them in a hand thereby making other tasks requiring two hands difficult. For example, when a person carrying an umbrella in one hand and a package in the other, has difficulties opening a door or a car trunk, grasping a handrail adjacent to steps, ride a bicycle, etc.
Several inventors have suggested various contraptions used to attach the shaft of the umbrella to the body of the person. For example, the following U.S. Patents show means for carrying an umbrella or a shield on a person's back: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,308,722; 6,076,539; 6,053,385; 6,024,464; 5,887,771; 5,699,818; 5,263,837; 5,004,134; 4,188,965; 3,265,878; 3,120,332 and Des. 330,455. Of course a major disadvantage of all these arrangements is that the umbrella is difficult to use, since the person can never be sure were the umbrella is and accordingly, he may hit someone with it or knock things over. A further disadvantage is that the person can only open the umbrella by removing it, a difficult proposition at best, or he must some else to open it.
Other means of carrying and supporting an open umbrella include straps (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,657,263; 2,610,778; 5,353,977; 5,513,786 and 5,878,761; 6,015,077) and hand-held bags (U.S. Pat. Nos. 988,485 and 1,755,269). However none of these solutions are satisfactory because they are still awkward and inconvenient, especially if a person also wears a backpack.
In addition, various harnesses are also known that can be used to hold a small child or infant, either in front or on the back. However, the person frequently also needs to carry various other items associated with child care (such as pampers, baby bottles, extra clothes, etc.) which can all be conveniently packed in a backpack, however, it is very uncomfortable for a person to wear or carry a child in a harness and a backpack simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,894 by the present inventor shows a backpack assembly with straps.